talisman_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dao Comprehension Realms
Introduction No matter if it was a Grand Dao or Minor Dao, all the Dao Insights in the heavens and the earth were divided into the Elementary Realm, Initial Realm, Advanced Realm, and Perfection Realm according to their level of comprehension. Every single one of these realms was divided into three levels, whereas, these four great realms and 12 levels were also called the four realms of Dao Insight’s 12 floored pavilion to ascend into the heavens! The meaning of these words was extremely simple. Dao Insights could be taken as the ladder to ascend the heavens, and it was divided into a total of 12 levels contained in four realms. Cultivators who cultivated step by steps on it could be supported up into the skies by clouds and ascend into Immortality. When the Dao Insight gasped by a cultivator attained the Initial Realm, the phenomenon of Dao Insight taking form like the Inferno Bull before their eyes now would appear. It was the phenomenon that would be produced when the Grand Dao of Fire attained the Initial Realm. Moreover, when a cultivator comprehended Dao Insight to this extent, the cultivator was already capable of starting to condense Dao Territory! Something that needed special mention was the phenomenon of Dao Insight taking form could only be produced by Grand Dao Insights, and Minor Daos were incapable of it. Other Information The so-called four realms and 12 levels of Dao Insight was the division of the Dao Insights comprehended by cultivators into 12 levels and four realms. The first three levels were the Elementary Realm, attaining the 6th level was the Initial Realm, attaining the 9th level was the Advanced Realm, and attaining the 12th level was the Perfection Realm. When the Dao Insight mastered by a cultivator attained the Initial Realm, the phenomenon of Dao Insight taking form would appear. Moreover, once achieving this state, cultivators would be able to start condensing Dao Territories. Something that must be pointed out was that the phenomenon of Dao Insight taking form could only be developed by mastering a Grand Dao Insight, whereas, Minor Daos were incapable of this. Dao Comprehension Realms Dao Comprehension cultivation is normally divided into: # Basic Stage # Advanced Stage # Unity Stage # Dao Insight - 12 Levels and four realms #* Foundation: Level 1- 4 (At level 3 you can start trying to condense a Dao Territory) #* Small Accomplishment: Level 5-8 (At this level you can start condensing forms through your Dao Intent) #* Great Accomplishment: Level 9-11 #* Perfection Realm: Level 12 # Laws (Heavenly Immortal) # Mysteries (Evolution of the wonder of Law) (Mysterious Immortal) # Great Principle - Allheaven Divine Crests (Golden Immortal) # Saint Dao Laws (Saint Immortal) # Immortal King Laws (Immortal King) # Divine Dao Laws or the Dao of Gods (Godrank Realm) #* Basic-stage (World Enlightened True God) ''' #* '''Initial-stage (Domain Enlightened Spirit God) #* Advanced-stage (Universe Enlightened Ancestral God) #* Peak-stage (Emperor Monarch) #* Perfection-stage (Emperor Monarch Perfection) # Laws of Fate (Dao Lord) # 'Ultimate Dao Path ' Category:Universe Category:Cultivation Category:Dao